the tell of shadow
by Tezuka KH
Summary: the story of a girl trapped in a world of darkness born to rule over a land only the dead would want. sorry no couples of now but in the next story there well get some kiss in there.


The Tell of Shadow  
  
Part 1  
  
The Birth of Darkness and Shadow  
  
This story begins in Morddor terrible place darkness rums these lands and eats at your soul. My name is Shadow I'm 6'5 have black hair, and sometimes  
blue eyes or red. I have one died brother his name was Darkness and one  
father and mother; she died trying to run away from me and father. My fathers name is Sarron a man or what ever he is that likes to kill and hurt people. So my story starts here at birth. I was born in my mother's room after 3 hours I was out, my mother held me close to her. She had to do this all by her self because father was out fighting a war. And then she named me when my brother was in the room "I shall call her Shadow." And that's  
how I got my name.  
  
Five years paced by, I was in the praictes room watching my father fight  
the nazgel I wanted to fit as well but mother wouldn't let me so I gust watch. By 2 pm they stopped and went to relax this was my chance to try and wield a sword I pick up my fathers sword it was light. I cut though the air I was proud at how fast I was learning. But suddenly mother walk in with father behind her she was saying something. "I can't believe you left her in here alone." She suddenly stopped and looked at me in fury I have never seen in my live. "What are you doing, little girls don't play with swords  
only little boys do." I put my head down in sadness. And said "I'm not playing mother I'm practicing for war, and I can't what forever for you to let me." "Your not going to war only men do and not weak little girls who would be of no help on the battle field. And besides you're to beautiful to  
fit." She said in answer "But even little pretty girls can fit when needed." I said in reply. She walked over and took the sword away from me  
but another voice was aided in the conversation. "Will if you feel that strongly about it why not I'll teach you and so will the Nazgel." It was father who said this with a proud voice. "No! I wont have it my son ok but not my only little girl, please." She had tears in her eyes know. "It's her  
chose not yours." He said in answer. I nodded my head so hard that I  
thought my head mite fall of and smiled a big smile. Mom life the room looking very hurt and lifts the room so she wouldn't have to watch. Father  
got a sword that looked like an elf sword but I later found out that my  
father made it when he was 13. So sense then I was tot how to fight.  
  
Part2  
  
A Lose of a Brother and a Friend  
  
I never saw my bother much but we were the best of friends and fighters. My  
brother was 15 and I was only 8 when he died he had lift for his first battle mother was crying her heart out I waved good bye and that was the last time I saw of him alive. They brut back his body he had been stabbed in the back by an elf the elf was brut back and tortured and killed. For his doings, mother was in shock for five weeks father was hurt at the lose of his own son and heir to the thrown. I on the other hand held his body as they dug his grave in the dirt tears running down my face no emotion but still tears running down. Five weeks later mom and dad had a fight she ran away and was killed by an archer father gave the single to kill her I watch it all happen. I was a good watch never stopped any thing gust watched as  
people I loved died.  
  
I flit like my life was over. Nothing to live for but to die on the battlefield just like my brother did. But I still wanted to fit like all  
was. But I was still too little to fit so I gusted practiced.  
  
Part 3  
  
The Big War  
  
There was a huge war now going on at the foot of the tower I watched with longing as they foght for there lives. My father had told me that if they some how got thou to run and ride to a far off place I agreed as he patted me on the head then ran of to war. There was a huge crash they had broken  
in and where now trying to get in the tower. As was told I ran for it I found a dragon and got on I fool of tours grass and trees which I heard the orces talk abut with anger they must be doing something they didn't like.  
But other then that I met even see a man or two. Or even those harable  
elves I hear so much about from my father.  
  
I landed out side of the woods I would hide in there until my father found me. As so as I lift the dragon it floe away I stepped in the woods and an arrow floe at me I cot it and sent it back. I heard a scream and ran torts  
it. It was an elf the arrow in its stomach it looks at me and said. "An  
angel of shadow and darkness I see in front of me." and then he died. I felt someone's hands on my shoulders and had they thought they had got me that easily I think not. I throw them over my shoulder and pulled out my  
sword and painted it at his heart.  
  
But know they had surrounded me and had the arrows at the ready to sot at me. I dropped my sword and they tied my hand tit. A tear ran down my face but still no emotion. They pushed me along we were finally at there home and Kingdome. They had taken me to their leader a woman named Lilac stupid name if you ask me but still. She spoke to me in a motherly voice. "My dear why did you kill one of my men and what my I ask is your name dear child."  
"Firstly he shot an arrow at me and secondly my name is lady Shadow of  
Mordor." I said in a not nice voice that tolled her that I didn't like  
being called a kid I was after all 16. "Mordor you say and your name is Shadow." In a not motherly voice now. "Did you go there or were you born  
there." "I was born there my lady and I didn't get a chose to leave or anything of the kind." I said in an all to casually voice that was a little  
commanding.  
  
"So as you are from Mordor and you are on sacred grounds we must arrest you and put you in are dungeon." She said with a sneer. I turned and left her but not with out the last word "did the dark lord fall my lady." "Yes it  
did and that means that your father is died." she replied "is the ring still around?" "Yes why?" "Well that means my lady that the dark lord is  
still alive" I turn and was taken to the dungeons.  
  
Part 4  
  
The Release of Shadow  
  
I got to know this place really well and learned their language but now it was time to speak to that nice lady or queen either one. "So now you know not to came with out permission from me or any others." I nodded in reply they gave me a horse but I asked if I could stay as long as I wanted they  
agreed. So know I stay will into the forest until he comes back.  
  
Part5  
  
The Return of the Dark Lord  
  
There was a rumor going around that there was a fellowship coming to the  
forest I was staying at. I had a weird feeling that my father was back there was a shadow going around giving me tips about these things and the darkness as well talked to me. As though I had the chose of finely seeing  
them, there they were but of course they were with elves. I heard what  
they were saying, "now stay close there's a young girl of darkness and shadow here but unfortunately are old Queen let her stay here but she most be dead by now." The elf said. But I can't let my spirit die now could I. "well I wouldn't say that would I now." I said and at this they pulled out there swords. I laughed and jumped down from the trees and pulled out my  
sword as well and smiled a happy smile. "Oh its you I thought it was a ghost. Can you move were trying to get to the kingdom." "Is that any way to  
talk to a lady now." I said in reply. I put my sword away. "So who are  
these young ones." "They are the fellowship and I bet even you have information about them." he said with a sneer. I smile and said. "There is  
nothing that the darkness does not know so lets see, Legoles, Aragon,  
Frodo, and those that are remaining they are of no importunes to me." I said in a very bored voice. "Well you do know some things considering you come from Mordor." There was a gasp around the area I smiled with pride.  
They moved the one named Frodo behind them, the other half lings stayed where they were and shivered. They had lost someone dear to them. "Oh wow they didn't tell me that you had the ring with you." The boy named frodo started to run. I laugh what a funny attempted. "Why should I run after him I have my own ring and it's the same one as he's." I said with a smile. I stepped forward the man named Aragon stepped forward he lifted his sword. I grabbed it, blood dripped down. A tear but no emotion he was shocked I  
see that now fear goes though him I see it in his eyes.  
  
He backs off they all back up, the boy named Frodo stands in front of me I  
walk to him and stick out my hand and smile. Then bowed down to get a  
better look of him and said. "Well little one I see you have a warriors face, don't be scared I wont take the ring not yet anyways. I see you have lost someone of your party that was dear to you. I too have lost someone very close to me my bother darkness and my mother and I too watched them died and couldn't help them." A tear rolled down my face. "I well see you in Mordor then little Frodo." I stood up there was a sharp pain in my back,  
wings as black as my hair came from my back they rustled lightly and I spread them wide and I floe off and I would never see them again I thought  
and lift.  
  
I would go to the second tower and speak to that puppet that my father is  
using to get reed of those humans and elves. That hobbit won't have a  
chance.  
  
Part 6  
  
To Isingard I Go  
(love that title author says)  
  
I landed outside of the tower; my home was a lot bigger then this tower. I stepped into the shadows and dissolved. Next I was in the tower looking at the back of an old man. "So this is the man the Dark Lord has lent his army to." As I said this the old man turns around really fast for an old guy.  
And smiles at me. "Well is that you Shadow the Dark lord said you were coming to kill me. Is this true?" "I'm afraid it is old man." I stood there with sorrow in my eyes. "You know what I don't really feel like killing you any more I'm to tired so see you tomorrow." I said this as I fad away into shadow and I was gone. I reappear outside and started to make a fire for the night when I see an army of about a thousand or more there going to this safe hold for theses mortals now what was it called oh who cares but think about it I had never been in a war so what could hurt let me see if they (they as in mortal) need any help from me. If they don't I'll just go  
with them to the next fight.  
  
Coming up next  
  
Shadow goes off to war and you'll be surprised what side she takes. Also the three boys are back you know L.G.A. and shadow finely finds love were  
you'd lest expect it.  
  
COMING SOON! (( YEAH!) 


End file.
